


Ghost Song in Dark Major

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Morty comes in each day for a coffee.Potential for love? Possibly.





	Ghost Song in Dark Major

Morty looked behind him as he walked down the sidewalk, nearly abandoned. His glazed eyes seemed almost dead, and yet he shook into his midnight purple scarf. The orange sunset glistened around him, as he walked toward the coffee shop, soon to be closing.   
  
Morty felt something grip his shoulder, a tight hand stopping him in his tracks. Dread struck his heart as it burned tighter. He jolted away from the force, and when he looked back, only air remained.   
  
"...Don't do that."  
  
Morty walked on, his eyes returning to a glazed form. He was truly used to this phenomenon, almost bored of it.   
  


* * *

Falkner gazed at the clock that sat on the dark brown walls, reading 6:30. He strained his back straight and ready, despite the shop being near empty. He wanted to do his father proud, who owned the shop previously. The smile on his face was genuine, yet tired.  
  
A bell rang sweetly, and the door opened, to a shaking, tall figure. He was blonde and his eyes were a dull purple he waved a hand as he approached Falkner. His scarf obscured half his face, and his stride was wide.   
  
"Hi! Welcome to Walker's! How may I help you?"  
  
"One black, medium, please. To-go."  
  
Falkner quickly grabbed a cup, as well as a marker. His hands trembled as he stared up at the mysterious man. Something stung his face.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Morty."  
  
Falkner quickly went to work, in an almost dizzying array. The coffee was hot as he poured it, handing it to Morty within moments.   
  
"...Thank you."  
  
He smiled down at the worker, causing Falkner's heart to stutter. A mild blush graced his face as he stared up at Morty.  He took in a breath, before managing a grin.  
  
"No problem, sir! Have a nice day!"  
  
Morty walked away, steps echoing throughout the shop. He took a sip of the coffee, the steaming hot liquid sliding down his throat as he took in slow breaths.   
  
When he looked back, he saw a second figure waving back at him. A strong, older figure, his arm around the blue-haired worker. Morty could catch a name on the tag,  
  
"Walker Hayato"


End file.
